A Very Asian Vacation
by Dawn96
Summary: For an entire week, the Asian family go on vacation in one of Thailand's private islands. Hoping for better relations and pushing forward for a better outlook on the year, Japan agrees... however, knowing the chaos, insanity and utter madness of his family, will he come to regret it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello!

I know I was meant to upload this a _long_ time ago... and I feel absolutely terrible for not doing so :'( But, better late than never, right? :D Anyway, this is a sequel to my story A Very Asian New Year, which you can easily check out on my profile page. However, you don't _have_ to read A Very Asian New Year to understand this story.

* * *

**A Very Asian Vacation**

* * *

"_You're not going to take a long time, right? We were supposed to celebrate my birthday together because we're best friends! I even invited a lot of pretty Asian girls so you can flirt with them the whole night- Japan you can't not come we're supposed to be together! Germany even- CIAO BELLA! KISSY-KISSY SMOOCHY-SMOOCHY- VIENI A CASA CON ME-"_

Japan sighed, clicking the phone shut. When a girl caught Italy's attention, all purpose was completely lost. Especially if Germany wasn't around.

He blinked from the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand, and looked around the open lobby in front of him. He was standing by the valet parking just as China had instructed him to, waiting for said Chinese to arrive at the hotel he had been staying at. It was a pleasant hotel- beautiful rooms with wide views of the tropical roads outside and the daily business of its people- and he felt a bit remorseful to leave…

But Thailand had promised them one of the best private resorts he owned, so it was bound to end up alright… right?

Thailand, feeling quite dejected for not celebrating new years with his family, decided to invite them (guilt pressure them) to his private cottage in his private islands for a week's stay. Japan arrived only yesterday and decided to make use of the day by roaming the hotel, picturing whatever caught his eyes and reading manga in the lavish noodle house by the lobby before checking out the next day by noon, awaiting China (who insisted on picking him up) to take him to wherever it was he was supposed to go.

He was hesitant at first… however his resolution of wanting a better year with better relations pushed him towards agreeing (and Thailand was too nice to deny). What could go wrong? This holiday was going to be in the midst of a breathtaking view between the lapping of the waters-

"JAPAN-ARU!"

...who was he kidding?

A Geely Panda (where on earth did he rent it from?) skidded to a screeching stop, it's tires burning tracks onto the paved road by the hotel, with China beaming at him from behind the wheel. He had huge sunglasses on his face and was wearing a ridiculously flower patterned shirt which- to Japan's disgust- matched the flower-patterns on his shorts the moment he stepped out of the car.

But at least no one was with him, right?

_Wrong._

"XIANG- THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD, DA-ZE! I CAN'T HEAR MY K-DRAMA!"

"That's like, totally not my problem, ok? Arctic Monkeys are worth hearing over your crap."

A heavy gasp, "_How dare you insult k-drama! Goja!"_

The car starting rattling- literally _shaking_- from the brute force of the battle that erupted inside.

"Stop acting like children-aru!" China turned from where he had just moved to welcome Japan, opening the back door and plunging his hand in to probably separate the two, "you're embarrassing us-aru! Instead of fighting like babies, you should welcome your brother- AIYA!"

China pulled his hand away, looking at the teeth marks on his palm with a horrorstricken expression. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine-aru! You don't want to behave? Then I'll teach you how to behave!"

No, Japan thought as he stared, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of him. No.

China dived into the backseat, his legs kicking out of the door, and the car bounced on it's spot as a mixture of curses, screams, gasps and beatings blared out. People stopped and stared, slightly crowding at the ridiculous scene in front of them. Japan backed away, noticing that a few stares were aimed at him, and completely hid his flushed face behind his jump manga when tourists took out their phones and gleefully recorded the whole affair.

"-insult k-drama and I'll kill you- I'll kill you da-ze! I'll rip your head and feed it to dogs- DOGS- saekki-"

"No bad language-aru!"

"-you're like, totally gonna pay for that, those headphones were-_ fucking hell-" _

Another rattle and Korea screeched before the sound of someone's head being banged against the window repeated. Suddenly, Hong Kong's face was plastered to the window before it was pulled back like a sticker. China stumbled out, gripping something wild and manic, pulling it with him. Korea struggled against the grip of the slighter man, his hands not letting go of the clump of Hong Kong's dark hair whom he proceeded to pull at, screaming as if his house was on fire. Hong Kong tried to pry the Korean's fingers loose while he skidded on the floor, stumbling out of the car.

They looked like interlinked spaghetti strands.

He was hanging around Italy too much.

Suddenly, Hong Kong delved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"I'll burn you, you motherfu-"

"SMOKER!" Korea screamed, shaking Hong Kong's head like a bag, "YOU SMOKE! ANIKI! ANIKI- HE SMOKES! HE'S A SMOKER-"

"I'm right here-aru! Stop screaming-" China pulled at Korea, "let go of Hong Kong-aru! Stop this crazy-"

"ANIKI! ANIKI! CALL 911- CALL 911- HOW DARE YOU SMOKE, DA-ZE?! HOW-"

_TEAR._

Korea froze.

He looked down at his waist where China's arms had been pulling him and noticed a large, open tear running down the front of his Big Bang shirt. His fingers loosened from Hong Kong's hair and China slowly retreated. For a moment, the expression on Korea's face made Japan's heart break a little. It was a shocked sorrow, an innocent tearfulness at the corner of the Korean's eyes…

"URI NARA MANSAE!"

It would have been an epic, heartbreaking war cry had it been screamed in a movie where the ground was barren and only a few heroic men remained standing in the ruins of the blood, sweat and tears of their brothers and their enemies.

But, it was screamed in the valet parking stand in front of one of the most posh hotels in Thailand amidst a crowd of entertained tourists.

Korea flew- he flung himself with all his might- at the spluttering Chinese behind him and Hong Kong, taking the chance for a counterattack, followed.

Where was security?

* * *

"You embarrass us in front of the world- aru! I've never been so humiliated in my 4000 years of life! If you ever do something like that again, I'll ground you at home! No k-drama, no k-pop, no telephones, no tv shows- nothing aru! Because I've had enough of your reckless behavior-"

"Oh shut up," Hong Kong muttered.

"ANIKI! Hong Kong was telling you to shut up!" Korea shot up before he was reigned back by the seatbelt.

"HONG KONG! Your behavior is despicable aru! Don't make me turn this car around!"

"Is that all you've got?" Hong Kong said dully, leaning against the window, sporting a vivid black eye, "England used to threaten to gouge my eyes out and fill my sockets with firecrackers."

Japan swallowed.

He _severely_ doubted England's parenting skills.

He was now sitting in the safety of the bloodless passenger seat (it had been Korea's head that was banged against a window, splattering blood across the seats from a raucous nosebleed) while Korea was reigned to the left of the car (with a nice scratch mark on his swollen, left cheek) and Hong Kong was reigned to the right (his left eye wonderfully swelling turning into a nasty, puffy shade of purple).

China glared at Hong Kong from the rearview mirror before redirecting his eyes back to the road, swerving manically around a large truck, colourfully swearing at the driver.

The remainder of the journey remained relatively peaceful. The radio was switched off; hence, there was a lack of arguments. The roads were slightly clear from traffic, so China didn't have to exert himself into yelling at every single thing that moved across the roads. The weather was pleasant- nice warmth entwined with a fresh breeze- that set a cool, relaxed atmosphere for Japan to enjoy his latest manga throughout the drive.

That was, until they got lost.

"Stupid navigator, aru!" China slammed his hand against the small, black device, "I knew I shouldn't have taken the exit!"

"China-san, I don't think that breaking the navigator will solve our problems-" Japan tried to stop the bashing the Chinese was giving the poor device before the navigator coughed out a small puff of smoke.

"_Error. Error. Device is shutting down."_

"Great going, gramps," Hong Kong said dully, "you're a real hero, aren't you."

"It was broken from the beginning-aru!" China turned, glaring at the teen who rolled his eyes, "Plus, I know the way to Thailand's house myself without this stupid navigator!"

"We're not going to his _house_, we're going to his _resort._"

"Same thing, aru! You teenagers are all so specific these days- no respect for the knowledge of your older brothers."

"More like stupidity."

"If you're so smart then you drive aru! Instead of sitting there and huffing and puffing like a pigeon!"

"Fine," Hong Kong pulled the seatbelt from his waist and pulled the lock from his door. "No prob."

"Why does Hong Kong get to drive?" Korea exclaimed from the back seat, "I want to drive! Plus, I'm older than he is and I have a legal license!"

"How about we stop and ask for directions," Japan hastily intervened before Hong Kong had the chance to step out the car.

Hong Kong behind the wheel was like a mental patient offered complete freedom in a room filled with nuclear weapons. It would lead to nothing but complete, utter destruction and demolition to local property and mental stability- something Japan treasured quite highly. He already suffered a few car rides with an over enthusiastic Italy and he was not going to sit back while Hong Kong decided to go all 'fast and furious' in Thailand.

"Yeah, 'cuz the people here totally speak it."

"I want to drive! Aniki, it's not fair! I'm going to drive- I'm going to drive-I'm going to drive- I'm going to drive-" Korea plugged his fingers into his ears, screeching from the top of his lungs.

"_No one's driving, aru_!" China screamed back, "we're sitting right here until you all respect yourselves!"

For a moment, Japan thought that China's parental skills finally worked. The instilled silence, the slightly widened eyes and the demanded hush in the car made it seem that his family of hyperactive maniacs could finally be calmed.

"Good luck with that," Hong Kong pushed open the door and slipped out, quickly followed by Korea.

China stared at the now empty seats while Japan wondered where the two of them were heading off. Just a moment they were close to clawing each other's eyes out and now… they were walking side by side, Korea's arm slung casually around Hong Kong's shoulders, chattering as they made their way to whatever was ahead of them.

A street market.

"China-san, it's advisable to go after them-"

"I don't care anymore, aru! Let them get lost!" China huffed and crossed his arms, "Always whining, always complaining- I had to separate them _four times_ before I came to pick you up, aru! I'm tired of it all- no appreciation for their elders like they used to!"

Japan sighed, debating on whether he should go follow the two Asians or sit back with China in the car and do who-knows-what. If he went down with Korea and Hong Kong, then he'd walk for hours, get lost, argue with the both of them and wear himself out. If he sat here with China, he'd have to listen to the man complain for hours but not exert himself physically or mentally in any way.

Hm.

Quickly pulling out his tablet from his bag, he unlocked it and scrolled through until he found his treasured files. He was a very busy nation and had no time to spare- five hundred and eighty three episodes of One Piece weren't going to rewatch themselves.

* * *

When he looked up from his tablet, his eyes bloodshot and strained, he stared at the unfocused, muted picture of China rampaging, his arms gesticulating wildly, his face fuming and his mouth wildly yapping. However, Japan's ears could only hear the loud voices of Luffy, Usopp or Brook before he pulled down his earphones.

"-_like stupid westerners- no appreciation for all the hardwork I do aru! None at all! I've had enough- I've had enough-I've had enough-" _China banged his head angrily against the steering wheel, "_Enough-enough-enough_-"

"China-san," Japan started wearily. His brain was fried from all the flashing colours. "What's-"

"This is what's wrong! THIS!" he shoved his phone into Japan's face.

Japan blinked for a few minutes, trying to focus on the bright screen that pricked his eyes like needles, before picking it from China's hand and resting it on his lap.

_Cme pick us up at th frnt. B quik :) –HK_

"Acting like I'm their own personal driver while they go shop around like tourists, aru!" China slammed the key into it's lock and furiously started the engine, "I should leave them here, aru! I should- that would teach them a lesson!"

The car jerked forward and Japan was jolted awake from his brain fry, quickly gripping the seatbelt.

"China-san, please remember to drive saf-"

The car slammed into a small stand of street food, Thai delicacies splattering all across the windshield. The owner, who had been standing across the stand, screamed in horror, yelling and shaking his fist at the Geely Panda that forcefully drove over what was left of the stand, before he sobbed hysterically.

"China-san!" Japan felt his eyes widen. "C-China-san, there are _people-_"

China drove over the sidewalk, his teeth grit and a vein pulsing on his forehead, streamlining his body in complete determination, muttering under his breath. People flew off the sidewalk, pulling their children or pets or things alike while bicycles and plants and signs were mauled over by a ferocious Geely Panda. A policeman rushed to the scene before China swerved around him manically, screaming at the policeman to get off the road.

Japan clenched his eyes, his legs curling up to his chest.

"China-san- stop the car!" his voice was rising a pitch. "S-stop the car!" he could feel himself breaking. "S-stop the car-" he was going to lose it. He was going to lose it. He was going to- "_STOP THE CAR! Teishi-sha anata wa watashitachi ni anata maniakku - nani o anata ga ya tsu te sutoppu-sha saiakuna anata o korosu tsumorida-"_

SLAM

The car screeched to a sudden halt and Japan jerked forward before he was harshly pulled back by the seatbelt, his head slamming against the car cushion of the car. He felt dazed, seeing stars running across his eyes, before the car rattled and shook as if it was burning.

"W-what's happening?!" his voice was high and his mind was flying.

Suddenly the car door was thrown open.

"Took you long enough."

Japan flinched, wincing from the soaring panic attack that rushed through him, before stiffly turning to find Hong Kong and Korea sitting in the back. They wore matching _I Love Bangkok_ T-shirts and long chained Buddha necklaces around their necks and arms, munching on local street food while full bags of souvenirs sat by their legs.

"Oooh," Korea winked, "Nihon looks all ruffled up! What were you two doing in the car by yourselves?"

He snapped.

Japan threw himself from the front seat against the screeching Korean, clawing at him manically before gripping at him from the front of his shirt and throttling him.

"_You want to know what happened? You really want to know-"_

"Japan-aru! Calm down!" China gripped him from his torso, trying to pull him back to his seat.

Japan was adamant, and his fingers were curled deep into the fabric of Korea's shirt that he could've torn it. He shook the man, his mouth rapidly screaming out whatever panicking thought was in his head while Korea tried to pull him off, insanely throwing his arms about and nonsensically yelling for someone to save him. All the while, Hong Kong chewed his dumpling and videoed the whole scene.

Japan soon calmed down, his breaths unsteady and heavy, lowering himself back to the chair only to realize that he snapped the seatbelt. He ran a hand wearily over his face- never in his life had he lost control so easily. He hung around Italy for god's sake, but only his family could drive him insane.

China started the car once more, wearily eying Japan who sat stiffly now, his face in his hands, as if he would start sobbing anytime soon.

"I apologize for my behavior," Japan said heavily as he straightened up against the seat, his finger curled into tight fists.

"It's alright, da-ze," Korea piped up from the back, "we all need to get kinky sometimes!"

Japan felt a vein pop on his forehead, "Can we please carry on with the journey?"

"To the centre of the earth?" Hong Kong quipped.

"_TO THE RESORT!"_

The car was doused in silence once more, nothing but the faint buzzing of the engine sounding above their breaths. Japan sighed, using all his will force to compose himself.

"I apologize," his voice was snappish and biting, but he didn't care.

"Don't forgive you, mate," Hong Kong replied.

Japan sat stiffly for a second before all sense flew from him. He twisted sharply, ready to sock the conceited little prick in the face before China gripped him and forced him back to his seat, his hand firmly across Japan's chest.

"Did you get a map when you were touring the market?" China asked.

"I told you we forgot something," Hong Kong huffed.

"How was I supposed to remember aniki broke the navigator and we were lost?" Korea shot back. "I already shoulder so much responsibility in this family- I can't carry anymore, da-ze! Maybe you should be more responsible and actually do something useful for once!"

"I offered to drive, ok? But gramps is too stubborn to let me!"

"There's something called _calling Thailand himself!" _Japan hissed.

"I was going to say that, da-ze! Great minds think alike! Brofist, Nihon!" Korea stuck out his fist, beaming.

Japan remained stiff, his eyes clenched trying to block out all their annoying voices, blatantly ignoring the Korean. Suddenly, he felt a fist pound him at his temple and he turned, gripping the Korean's arm with a force ready to break it.

"I'll call him!" screeched Korea, "just don't break my arm! I'll give you the backrub, I swear! Just leave my fingers, I know they're beautiful-"

After Korea stopped screaming inane nonsense and Hong Kong saved the third video he recorded throughout their ride, Japan settled back and regained his composure, taking in deep breaths and muttering prayers that were bound to get him back on the right track. However, one thing was for sure, the moment he got back home from this god-awful mistake, he was going to hit the nearest pub and down as much sake as he could stomach.

Korea dialed up Thailand, spending half an hour asking him for directions- getting off track as he was explaining the most complex plot of the latest k-drama that was airing- before he pulled out of the car and opened China's door.

"Get out aniki! I'm driving da-ze!"

"You'll do no such thing, aru!" China glared, gripping the wheel with his two hands. "You're too young!"

"But I'm more than 2000 years old!"

"TOO YOUNG!"

"Aniki!" Korea whined, "I want to drive, da-ze! You never let me drive!"

"That's because you'll kill us all!"

"How do you know? You never let me drive! I want to drive aniki! I want to feel the wind blow at my hair- the scene pass me by- the sea spray blow at my face- the smell of kimchi waft into my nose-" Korea grabbed China from the sleeve of his horrendously patterned shirt and shook him violently, bouncing up and down, "let me drive, aniki! I want to drive-I want to drive-I want to drive-"

"FINE ARU!" China screamed throwing his seatbelt off him and storming out of the car, pushing Korea away as he sat in the backseat next to an amused Hong Kong. "DRIVE! KILL US ALL BECAUSE I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE, ARU!"

Korea skipped into the front seat, smiling triumphantly as he shut the door and checked the engine.

"Hi Japan!" beamed Korea, waving at him ecstatically even when they were less than half a metre away.

Cold dread doused him.

Japan secured his snapped seatbelt and brought his knees up to his chest. He swallowed as his heart hammered painfully across his chest, his brain throbbing and his blood rushing. There was nothing he could do, was there? This was the end, wasn't it? He watched in horror as Korea placed a hand on the gear and gripped the wheel, ready to start the car.

Japan mentally alerted himself for a sudden jerk- for the car to rear backwards- for the car to slam into a stall- to slam into a person- for-

Him to drive smoothly?

There he was, the bane of all insanity, driving with utter respect for all traffic laws that graced the heavens and the earth.

He drove in an acceptable speed, waited for pedestrians to cross, kept in line, flashed the light when he switched lanes, took smooth turns, kept his distance from the cars, heeded to the police…

Was this really Korea?

"God, can you drive any slower?" Hong Kong huffed.

"Safety first, da-ze!"

"_You_ stand for safety?" Japan said before he could stop himself.

"Of course!" Korea grinned. "Why so surprised?"

He didn't understand these people, Japan thought as he curled into himself and leaned against the window, he really didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful support! I hope this chapter doesn't let you down! Enjoy :D_**  
**

* * *

**A Very Asian Vacation**

* * *

"Let's explore, da-ze!"

Japan fanned his face with the techno magazine he bought from a tourist shop, blearily trying to focus on the jumping Korean. They had just landed on the island after almost being capsized in the ferry they had ridden- courtesy of Hong Kong and Korea rocking the boat- and his queasy stomach, added to the sun beating on his head, was not starting him off well for the day. He endured _them_ in the car, endured _them_ on the seas and had to endure them in the middle of a godforsaken island.

"We're doing no such thing, aru! We're going straight to Thailand's house."

"Where _is_ Thailand's house?" Hong Kong stated dully.

That seemed to stop them for a second.

"The ferryman surely knows…" Japan quickly turned, not wanting to face the dread of getting lost _again_ with his family.

However, he felt all hope dissipate into the miserable, suffocating air. The ferryman was already on his way to the mainland, leaving them completely alone and unguided in the middle of the isle. This was a joke- surely it was a joke. One of them had to know how to get to Thailand.

"See?" Korea smiled smugly, "God wants us to explore! Survival style!"

"Great," Hong Kong muttered, "we're getting heatstroke and dying after all."

"Come on! It's a good way to family bond, da-ze! They do this sort of thing all the time on reality psychiatric TV shows!"

"Throw innocent people in the middle of nowhere and have them eat other?"

"And don't forget the loaded gun for suicide!"

"And the random bear that starts mauling them."

"And the bones buried in the sand!"

"And a crazed deserter that they have to take with them and turns out to be a sociopathic cannibal."

"And Wilson the Volleyball!"

"It's actually Jiangshi that came in the form of a volleyball to posses the spirit of the westerner and take him to the underworld, aru," China stated factually.

"Can we stop mixing up movies and focus on the problem, please?" Japan rubbed his temples, he could already feel a migraine pulsing.

"I told you!" Korea gave an exaggerated sigh, "we go explore. We find the cottage. We stay at the cottage!"

Japan pleadingly turned to China- the older nation should have at least have _some _sense in his head to get them out of this situation- but found the Chinese already sitting down on the grass, cross-legged, with a big scowl.

"My legs hurt, aru! I'm not as young as I used to be."

"This sucks," Hong Kong huffed, "Is there no Information Centre here?"

They were hopeless. They were absolutely hopeless.

"Korea-san, do you know where- Korea-san?"

Japan turned to his left, expecting to find his hyperactive younger brother but saw nothing but the wide expanse of sand at the feet of the thick lush of the forests. He turned to his left and the same view, a complaining China and a huffing Hong Kong, met his gaze. Maybe he ran out in to the water- the waters were clear, untouched and uninhabited.

"China-san," he said wearily. "Where is Korea-san?"

"Did he finally drown himself?" China muttered, "he's right over… there? Yong Soo?"

China's head turned from side to side hastily, his eyes whipping across the empty expansion across them.

"Im Yong Soo? Where's Yong Soo?"

"Great, now he's gonna get eaten by bears," Hong Kong shrugged.

"There are no bears in Thailand, especially not an island," Japan could feel annoyance biting at his skin, his tone slowly turning snappish.

"Talk about no creativity," Hong Kong rolled his eyes, "Guess we all can't be _perfect_, now can we, _Nihon?"_

"Hong Kong-san, this is not the time to argue-"

"Footsteps, aru!"

This started to sound like a very cheesy survival show.

A long trail of footsteps were embedded in the sand, walking down towards the faint forestry in the midst of the island, and disappearing into its perimeter. China was ready to dash into the growth before the little lost Korean got himself killed, but Hong Kong pulled him back and proceeded to use technology: calling him. After four missed calls, five text messages and twenty Nationbook notifications, it seemed like Im Yong Soo had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Hence, they followed his footsteps and Japan felt as if he was in a very laughable prank video. The more they walked into the forest, the thicker came the mosquitoes and the more humid were the airs, almost choking. They began mixing up his footsteps with leaf rubbings or other dents in the sand that started to get thicker and thicker until the ground was riddled with roots and fallen leaves.

"We're lost."

They prowled around the forest for three hours they've prowled, running in circles and spinning in spirals. They gave up on Korea fifteen minutes in and proceeded to look for any road signs or banners that would remind them that civilization was close by.

But no luck whatsoever.

No luck at all.

Japan fanned his flushed face with his techno magazine, feeling his as though his airways were constricted and his breaths were shallow. It was getting hotter and the sun was now blaring at them from the dead centre of the skies, beating down mercilessly on their skins and heads between the leaves of the trees. Any more exposure and Japan was sure he'd start peeling.

"Stranded on a bloody island with two old men, fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?" he could hear Hong Kong mutter behind him, his fingers tapping expertly on his phone.

Japan suddenly stopped and Hong Kong sharply bumped into him. Before the teen had a chance to lash, Japan pulled out his phone and checked if there was any signal.

It was full.

He switched on his cellular data and tapped the Nationbook app on his phone, skipping past the trillion notifications he had from nations and interests alike, before selecting Thailand's name. If they didn't have his number, then surely Thailand would know where they were through Nationbook, right? He sent a quick message to the Thai to call them on one of their numbers along with a GPS on their coordinates.

"Like, what's with the sudden stop? Latest update on Tokyo Kinky?"

"No, I- _what?"_ his eyes widened and a blush heated his face. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Like, please. I hacked into your phone a thousand times," Hong Kong rolled his eyes, "never knew you were into erotics-"

"_This is not the time to discuss such things,_" his face was going to explode, his lips bitten down so hard they were threatening to bleed.

"Why not?" Hong Kong smirked, "we're two guys alone on an island. We can take it as a sexual bonding lesson like in Blue Lagoon, right?"

Before he was going to snap at the smirking teen, he stopped himself and looked around, "What do you mean two guys? Where's China-san?"

"Gramps?" Hong Kong scrolled down his phone uninterestedly, "he's over there."

Japan turned to the direction in which Hong Kong had jerked his head and, to his horror, found China crawling on the ground, huffing and puffing so heavily that his body raked with every breath. His face was beet red, his expression close to dying.

"Oh," he panted, "now you remember… me, aru."

Japan's phone vibrated. All worried feelings for China were quickly forgotten as he answered the call with a gush of relief.

"_NIHON! I told you to follow me but you didn't listen~! In your faces! This is what happens when you don't listen to your older brother-"_

Korea's voiced blared out of the speaker. All sense of relief washed away. Japan quickly pulled the phone away from his ear- something was definitely ringing- before Hong Kong snatched it from his hand.

"Yo, Yong Soo, does Thailand have a charger for an iPhone 5? Mine's complete low on bat," he said as he pocketed his own phone.

"_Ek, iPhone 5? When you have a Samsung- which is made in KOREA- you'll know that low battery and whatever doesn't happen on a daily basis unlike that American RIP-OFF. I had to pay 2 million dollars because America decided to steal my idea and then shove it in my face-"_

"That's real cool," Hong Kong said nonchalantly, "but does he have a charger or not?"

"_Thailand is Korea-supportive," _hmphed Korea on the other line, "_and he doesn't support American rip-off's of good Korean merchandise! Even if he had a charger I'm going to feed it to the elephants, da-ze!"_

"So he _does_ have a charger?"

"Hong Kong-san, please give my phone back," Japan sharply stuck out his hand. He was sticky, he was sweaty and he just had his phone snatched out of his hand unceremoniously and impolitely. Hong Kong would be a very lucky lad if he didn't get a good whap to the ear for insolence.

"Like, can't you see I'm talking," Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "You gotta respect it when people are on the phone, _Nihon_."

"_Ooooooh! Burn, Nihon, burn, da-ze! This is what happens when you don't bro-fist when I ask you to!"_

"We need to ask Thailand for directions-" pressed Japan.

"Like, shush."

Japan gawked. Hong Kong had shushed him. Hong Kong, a small teenaged island suffering from hormonal imbalance and badly chopped hair, shushed _him_. _Him._ The empire of Japan. Nihon-koku. His elder.

This boy needed a very serious class on manners.

"OW!"

Japan yanked his phone back and glared at the Chinese teen that was now bent over, clutching his throbbing scarlet neck. Eyes watering from the sudden stinging, Hong Kong hissed as he tried to glare back at the Japanese, failing miserably. He ended up screwing his eyes shut and buckled down on the moist, damp ground.

"You are so paying for that," he said through clenched teeth. "You are so-"

"Korea-san, may I speak to Thailand-san?" Japan said, coolly watching the teen murmur a stream of curses from his kneeling position on the ground.

"_What did you do to Xiang?!" screamed Korea. "You killed him- you killed- WHERE'S ANIKI? HE'S ALWAYS THE LOUDEST BUT NOW I CAN'T HEAR HIM- YOU ATE ANIKI-"_

There was a sharp scuffle on the phone- Korea screaming, some whistling, a sharp bang- before a sudden silence lapsed over. For a moment, Japan was scared they were cut off the very line that could save them from this endless meandering- no matter how ludicrous and idiotic that line was.

"_Japan! Long time, ana~!"_

"Thailand-" his voice was tight. He wanted to cry it out desperately but he held himself. He was Nihon-koku and he couldn't lose himself simply because he was on wit's end. He had to stay strong and keep himself in check.

"_I got your message on Nationbook! Just stay put, ana~! I'm on my way."_

"Thank you, Thailand-san," Japan said stiffly. "I appreciate your help and I apologize for troubling you."

"_It's alright, it's the least I can do! I'm glad you all decided to come! Just give me a few minutes- Toto needs his nap right now."_

Japan shut the phone and placed it back in his pocket, looking back at his two 'travel-mates' that oh so graced his day. China was sitting on a small rock, his face bright pink and his breaths unstable, while Hong Kong had massive beats around his head, the cord linking into his satchel.

"Thailand-san is on his way now. We just have to wait," he informed them.

China looked up at him, sweat pouring down his puffy face but Hong Kong merely fingered him. Stay cool, Japan, he warned himself. Stay cool. He leant against some tree, the shade of the leaves very much welcome, and sighed. Any minute now and Thailand would come, hence, they'd all be out of the ridiculous dilemma that they had put themselves through.

More like Korea had put them through.

However, all initial optimism- if Japan could even call it that- soon drained to tightened frustration because an hour later he was _still_ standing by the tree, checking his watch, with Thailand nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," Hong Kong huffed, "I've broken the world record in Subway Surfers and we're still stuck here."

"Thailand-san isn't answering his phone," Japan said through grit teeth.

"This is totally your fault," Hong Kong said dismissively as he crossed his arms, "seriously."

"And how is it my fault?"

"I dunno, ask yourself why don't you," Hong Kong huffed.

Japan felt his right eye twitch.

"Where is Thailand, aru?" China yelled from where he was still sitting on his stump. "The noodles I made are getting cold and I need to pre-heat them!"

"I still think that we should've gone to an Information Centre," Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "I mean, they've got one everywhere but knowing you old men, you'd probably die when we're half way through this bloody path."

"When you're over 4000 years old- or even more than that aru- let's see how you'll feel!"

"Totally much better since I'm way more healthier than either of you. _Nihon_'s due a stroke soon with all the salt he's sucking."

Japan was going to send the boy a very nice retort before something caught his eye. It was a large elephant who was actually _overweight_, escorted by a gleefully smiling Thailand who immediately started waving at them. At last- _AT LAST-_ this sweaty torture was over. He waved back, acknowledging the Thai, and picked up his satchel from the damp dirt.

"Welcome to Thailand, ana~!" laughed Thailand gleefully.

The large elephant stood valiantly next to him and Japan could detect a slight proud arrogance in the elephant's stance. He shook his head. His brain was fried and his eyesight was deteriorating; elephants don't have expressions.

"Took you long enough, aru," China muttered.

"Toto didn't want me to leave the house," Thailand explained, "so I had to make sure he was happy before I left."

"So where's the car?" Hong Kong said as he peered around the large elephant.

"What car?" Thailand smiled.

"Oh, so it's an ambulance is it?" Hong Kong nodded, "Gramps needs the stretcher- it's due time he throws his back."

"That's cruel, aru!" snapped China. "I don't walk around throwing my back all the time!"

"Sure you don't," Hong Kong snorted, "I have physical evidence of every single scenario and am working on a presentation for the next world meeting anyway."

"No, Tsetse here volunteered to help," Thailand said as he affectionately patted the elephant, "in Thailand we all ride elephants!"

* * *

It could have been a normal elephant ride… if China stopped asking for breaks for him to stretch his 'ailing bones', if Thailand stopped rattling about different plants and wandering off the path to show them barely seeable flowers and tiny, insignificant animals. It would have been a normal ride if Hong Kong stopped chattering with Korea- who's painfully loud voice was booming from the speaker across the whole island- using _Japan's own phone_ and throwing snide comments whenever he had the chance.

Above all, it would have been a normal elephant ride if Hong Kong didn't decide to be funny and throw a toy mouse at the elephant.

"I like, wanted to see if the myths were true," Hong Kong casually defended himself, "there's like, no harm in learning, yeah?"

"Yes there is harm if it concerns a spoilt elephant in the middle of nowhere!" screamed China.

"Tsetse is not spoilt," Thailand's voice was flat and stern as he threw an uncharacteristic glare at the Chinese.

Thailand- cheery, happy-go-lucky Thailand who took nothing to heart- was reduced to narrowed brows and a thin scowl. A feat Japan didn't think possible. He apologized on the behalf of his siblings but the Thai's expression did not relent- he was ultimately touchy when it came to his elephants. He was currently running soothing circles on a frazzled Tsetse's leg, trying to placate the elephant that had almost trampled all of them to death mere seconds ago.

Japan cringed, stepping away, and held himself back from throwing his head into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Asian Vacation**

* * *

Thailand affectionately dubbed his house on his own private island as a 'cottage', however… a cottage was far from it. It was a huge, open-spaced luxurious manor in the middle of an evergreen forestry of blooming palm trees and swaying coconut branches. Made of pale wood, held by pillars, with navy blue windows all across the top floor- it was huge. There was a large pool to the left, illuminated by yellow spotlights and a small bungalow in the midst with a beverage stand. There were large, spacious rooms with an entire walls eradicated and clear, clean windows overlooking the never ending, lapping waves. There was a spa beneath the house and a long pier that jutted from the house to the island's waters, leading to a small dock.

"It's not much, but I hope you'll feel comfortable," Thailand said earnestly.

"I am _so _buying myself an island," Hong Kong muttered.

"It's alright," shrugged China nonchalantly. "I guess it'll have to do, aru… where's the kitchen?"

Japan pulled his satchel along with his suitcase, following them all inside as Thailand talked about his beloved elephant that was currently sleeping in the master bedroom. Speaking of rooms… he didn't have to share, right?

"Thailand-san, do you mind showing us to our rooms?"

Thailand, who was in the middle of squealing about his elephant, turned and brightened up with his trademark smile.

"Oh! Of course! I'm having some renovations in the West Wing… so since there is six of us altogether, some of you are going to have to share," his smile turned apologetic.

Japan hated how the Thai was looking straight at him as he said that.

"I'm not bunking with Nihon," Hong Kong said blandly.

_Likewise_, he wanted to snap.

"I have a supervised medical condition," China said factually. "I can't share with anyone."

As if marking his entrance, a door slammed open and a typhoon of energy burst into the hall. Korea finally made his reappearance, beaming manically as he sprinted towards them. Japan ducked from the lunge the Korean aimed at him who then bounced on top of a face-flushed China.

"Aniki! You all finally made it, da-ze!" laughed Korea. "Don't worry Thailand, aniki and I are always together!"

"No we are not, aru!"

"But aniki," Korea innocently pulled away, "you always like it when we cuddle up before-"

"_Shut up!"_

"So what?! You want me to bunk with Nihon? Fine, I'm bunking with Nihon! Let's see how you'll like it being all by yourself!"

Korea latched himself onto Japan's arm, not noticing the horrified expression on the smaller man's face.

"Korea-san- m-maybe we can make other arrangements-" Japan stuttered.

"See! Japan's all for it- he even wants to decide bed positions from now!" Korea exclaimed, pulling the Japanese closer to him.

Japan's face flamed while Hong Kong sent him a flat, disgusted look.

"I can share with Japan!" Taiwan suddenly burst from the doorway in a flourish of colours. Her hands were thrown up in the air exuberantly as she sprinted across the hall towards them, beaming.

Japan, already feeling his mentality deteriorate, expected China to shout out 'improper!' or ready a long, famous rant on how they were growing up corrupted by inappropriate, western values. However, Hong Kong beat him to it.

"Like hell you are!"

"Why not?" she pouted. "The room's big and there are two beds, I don't mind sharing!"

"You're not bloody sharing with anyone!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? I can do whatever I want!" she put her hands on her hips.

Japan didn't miss the indignant blush on Hong Kong's cheeks, yet he couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or sudden embarrassment. Korea caught his eye, slid them to the Chinese teen, before winking straight at Japan.

"Hong Kong's right, aru," China pushed past the teen. "It's improper for a young woman to share with any man who is not married to her."

"Exactly," Hong Kong scowled.

"That's for Japan to decide," Taiwan glared. "Japan doesn't mind sharing with me- he knows I'm neat and we've always shared before!"

Hong Kong looked thunderstruck.

"You were a child then, aru! Things are different now!"

That mere sentence cast a sudden light of realization upon Taiwan. She froze, her eyes brightening and skimming across the room in a feat of unbelievably quick thinking. She caught Japan's eye and he immediately knew what she was thinking: If he regarded her as a child, he would share a room with her; if he regarded her as an independent woman, he would leave her be and share a room with someone else.

But… Taiwan would always be that young girl who would wait for him by the doorway, wrapping her little hands around his neck when he returned and walking by him under the cherry blossoms. She would always be the little girl he treasured and smiled at… never more than that, no matter how much taller she had become or how feminine, she insisted, her figure was growing to be. However, to take her offer on the room would be disgraceful and rude- yet he didn't want to give her the wrong idea- but at the same time he'd much rather Taiwan than Korea-

Pairs of expectant eyes stared at him, waiting.

"Guess it's just me and you tonight," Korea slung a lazy arm around his shoulders.

Japan could feel every single fibre in his being self-destruct because of the _reality_ of the situation. Korea. He had to spend his nights with Korea. Taiwan beamed at him- and he internally groaned- before flouncing away to her own room. Hong Kong's eyes followed her before his usual, holier-than-thou attitude retained its place.

"Oooooooh, one bed, eh?" Korea cackled, "we're having a lot of fun tonight, aren't we, Nihon?"

"Just keep your door locked, lovebirds," Hong Kong snorted as he walked past them to his own room.

China looked between Japan and Korea before sending the elder a pitying glance. Japan wanted nothing more than to throw himself out of the highest window. Why was it luck loved to kick him around? Why was it luck despised, abhorred and hated him? Why was luck _never_ on his side?

"W-wait, you're not exactly serious about this?"

Japan, panicked, watched the retreating backs of his so-called family until he was left, stranded in the middle of the hallway, with Korea yapping his head off. He had to spend this _ridiculous_ excuse of a holiday _sharing_ with the _bane_ of all _insanity?_

"I'm topping," Korea threw a hand around his shoulders and winked.

* * *

When Korea spoke of 'topping'… he was quite literal.

It was a bunk bed.

"Oh thank god," muttered Japan.

"Oooooh, getting dirty thoughts, eh Nihon!" Korea slapped him on the back, laughing manically.

Japan winced. He _hated_ it when they touched him- absolutely _hated_ it.

"Korea-san," he said tightly. "If you would be so kind as to refrain from touching me-"

"Touching you?" Korea gasped, "we're already that intimate?"

"Korea-san-"

"Hey, Nihon, I know!" Korea exclaimed as he dug for his glasses in one of the drawers. "Since we're bed-mates-"

"Room mates."

"Bed-mates, let's have a heart-to-heart chat!" Korea grabbed the Japanese by the shoulders and steered him towards the bed, ignoring the cringing and the hissing, before throwing him down roughly.

The Korean threw himself- Japan expertly dodged- onto the bed, settling by the corner.

"So," Korea smirked.

Japan felt discomfort settle. "Um-"

"Taiwan didn't look too disappointed when you didn't want to share with her."

Japan immediately stood up. He knew where this conversation was going.

"Of course not, she's a young lady," he began with his rehearsed, speech almost instantly, "and it's very improper for her to be sharing a room with a man she is not married to."

"But you used to share before," he could taste the smugness in Korea's voice. It scorched.

Japan stiffened. He reprimanded himself and forced his muscles to loosen. He wouldn't give anyone any advantage, even if it were the energetic, simpleton of a Korean who observed too much for his own good. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out his light kimono to change into for the night. It was quite warm and slightly humid, the air sticky in the creamy, spacious room. He took off his shirt and proceeded to fold it before he felt something poke at a very _painful_ area on his back.

He jolted and, instinctively, threw a sharp punch to the side-

Korea backed away, eyeing the fist that almost smashed against his nose.

There was something different in the Korean's eyes. Something quite changed; a glint that wasn't in those light-hearted, dark orbs mere seconds ago. Before he could say anything, the door slammed open, whipping both their eyes towards it.

Hong Kong strolled in, in mid-sentence, before stopping and staring at them both. He blinked.

"Um… I'll… like, come back later."

Half-naked with his hand outstretched over Korea's shoulder, Japan knew it looked _more_ than compromising. He yanked his kimono from the shelf and made his way towards the door.

"I'm taking a walk."

Though he was well out the door, he could hear Hong Kong's drawling voice. "I thought he was the straight one."

* * *

He didn't walk. The night was too humid and too full of nature's pests that he marched straight in the minute he stepped outside. He lingered by the living room before he paced down the kitchen, not really knowing what it is he wanted to do. His back, that tingled enough without Korea poking his nosy fingers against, pricked and stung. He hissed, rubbing slightly at the rawness of his skin, before standing quite helplessly in the middle of a room. Hong Kong probably dragged the Korean in for a video game or was insulting the living daylights out of the Japanese… but he was a welcomed distraction, for once in his problematic existence.

"Japan?"

China stood by the stairway.

"Ah, China-san," Japan quickly bowed. "I'm sorry if I was causing any disturbances-"

"No, aru," China shook his head. "If anyone's causing disturbances it's the two idiots in there," he jerked a head violently the opposite direction.

Japan knew well to whom he was referring to. However, the house was oddly quiet. The dimness of the night cast a blue sheet across the empty halls.

"Do you mind helping me?"

China looked oddly at unease. Japan nodded. He followed the older nation down the corridor- Hong Kong definitely had video games in the room- until they reached the pale wooden door by the end of the hall. The room was slightly smaller than the one Japan was forced to share with Korea, yet airy and less stuffy. China stood in front of him, fidgeting.

"Is something the matter, China-san?"

China gave a defeated sigh.

"I dropped my robe… and I can't pick it up."

Japan lowered his gaze towards the floor. Pooled into a pond of deep red was, indeed, China's silk robe. He felt a pang of… sadness. He quietly picked up the robe and wordlessly stood behind his older brother, undoing the buttons on the back.

China…

He wasn't exactly young. He was an ancient nation and Japan's earliest memories consisted of the older nation guiding him down the rice fields under the warm sun, placing a tender hand on the top of his head and pointing up at the looming clouds. Years- thousands and thousands of years- passed from those days. Days where he couldn't pick himself up when he scraped his knees. Days when he couldn't find his way home when he got carried away in the forests of bamboo. Days when loneliness was such a burden that he _had _to find his way to his older brother's bed.

He helped China out of his shirt but stopped before slipping on the robe.

His back was battered.

Fading bruises and dying welts were plastered across the smooth skin… and Japan knew each one of them. He knew why the skin was knotted by the shoulder, or why the lower back was slightly tinged purple, or why there were such harsh scratches by the spine or why there were dotted bruises by the hip. He especially knew why there was a long, deep scar running from the right shoulder downwards, glaring up at him in a burning, red rage.

"Japan, aru? Are you alright-"

He pulled the robe over China's shoulders.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, but-"

"Goodnight."

* * *

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just _couldn't_ sleep. His back was sore and his neck was strained. His fingers itched to just scrape the irritating skin off and bleed out the pain. He huffed and faced the bed above him, wondering absently if the Korean had fallen asleep.

"Korea-san?"

A slight rustle.

Nothing.

Perfect.

Japan slipped from under the covers and peered up at the bed above him. The Korean was rolled to the side, his face against the wall, in a cocoon of covers. Japan debated poking the man to see if he really _was_ asleep but decided against it in case Korea woke up. He tiptoed towards his suitcase and pushed through a few of his clothes until his hand touched the familiar glass of a familiar bottle.

He'd usually do this under the light, but he didn't want to risk it. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom- that had a nasty habit of roaring the ventilation whenever the lights came on- and set the bottles by the sink. He took off his kimono, allowing it to settle by his hips, and gave his back to the mirror.

Two large, raw, pulsing purple swellings throbbed at his back. One was diagonal to his right shoulder blade, pounding in the middle, and the other was on the left of the small of his back. He saw them every night, his eyes tracing them soundlessly… so much so he could see them clearly behind his eyelids whenever he blinked. Those large, pulsating swellings of suffering, the network of veins that bulged against his skin painfully… and the millions who perished from it.

Like dust.

He was an island nation, quite isolated, and a private man by nature. But it was times like these when he absolutely hated it.

Because he could never really reach them properly.

He sometimes dabbed the wound yet missed few spots, or sometimes he dabbed a bit too hard. It was bad enough he had to crane his neck to make sure he was daubing the wound and not unblemished skin, or strain his arm behind his back…

"Japan?"

The bottle clattered against the floor, spilling brown liquid across the ceramic. Korea beat him to it, picking up the bottle hastily before too much was lost, and set it back against the sink. Japan blinked. He felt a crossing of fear and absolute humiliation.

Was that pity he could see in the Korean's eyes?

Japan bit at his lip.

"Please get out."

"Do you need any help-"

"_Get out!"_

Korea jumped, blinking owlishly at him, before nodding.

His teeth drew blood. He could taste the bitterness on his tongue. He could feel his anger seething, sizzling within him like scalding oil on a blazing fire, searing at his skin.

"I'm sorry about today," Korea said softly. "I didn't know they were still raw."

Japan wanted, more than anything in the world, to explode at that very moment. It was the perfect opportunity for him to just burst out from all the rattling rage that was kept inside of him- lash at the Korean until there was not a breath left sheltered in his body- and collapse from the sheer exhaustion of it all. But he did nothing of a sort. He remained standing, as he was, staring at the brown liquid that spread across the cold floor, waiting for the door to close.

He was left alone once more, with nothing but the ruin of his back and the loneliness of his reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Very Asian Vacation**

* * *

He almost feared the coming day. The night ended on such an awkward note that Japan had no idea how to face the Korean in the morning. Should he ignore him or should he greet him? But what if Korea ignored _him_- that'd be a bitter punch to the face. Or maybe he should just wait and see what the Korean's reaction would be or-

"Come on, Nihon! Don't want to oversleep now! You make aniki look like a young man in the morning!"

Japan trudged to the bathroom and blearily tried to wash up. Clearly, he was overthinking. Clearly his restless night had been an absolute waste. Clearly he was the idiot of the century to take Korea seriously. In a way, he was thankful (that pushed one sticky situation out of sight) but he was slightly troubled. Was Korea doing this on purpose or was he truly that simple a person to actually bypass the whole situation that was, itself, quite severe?

"_NIHON! GET OUT!"_

He grit his teeth.

Korea banged at the door sharply, the wood rattling on the frame, and Japan winced with each and every shriek. However, he forced himself to calmly place the towels back into their hangers and dry the sink with a paper towel before pacing towards the door.

"About time! I thought you got a heart attack from all that salt-intake! Then, I'd have to go mouth-to-mouth to save your life-"

"Please stop with the vulgarity this early in the morning."

Japan would've regarded the morning as pleasant. The sun was warm and welcoming and there was a slight coolness in the air that brought a tinge of freshness. The lights of day were leisurely drifting from the low horizon, settling amidst the cloudless skies. It was quite beautiful to simply breathe in and watch.

But then… then there was Korea.

Korea who shattered this idyllic morning. Korea who proceeded to push Japan forcefully down the stairs, yank him across the corners of rooms, kick at his shins while exclaiming it wasn't him and blow energetically in his ear before laughing raucously.

Japan wanted to burst into a million tiny pieces because it was _getting on the very last of his nerves. _

"Like, what took you so long," Hong Kong was on the outside porch, his beats slung around his neck.

"Nihon," Korea shook his head dismally, as though the reason presented itself.

"God, I, like, pity you having to share with him," Hong Kong nudged a head Japan's direction. "Must be a real pain."

"You have no idea- the suffering I go through, da-ze! Just waking up and seeing him so _old_ is enough to ruin your day!"

"Definitely all the sushi. It's not exactly doing you any favours, mate."

"A-roon-sa-was, ana~!"

Japan stopped glaring at the two, finding a happy looking Thailand stepping into the porch behind him. Surprisingly- not really- Toto the elephant had decided to join him, standing by Thailand's feet like a little, lost puppy. Something was wrong with that animal…

"Nice to be up and enjoy a fresh morning, right?"

"I doubt it's fresh anymore," Japan muttered.

"Cheer up! It's the youth of today that make life interesting," Thailand smiled.

"Being over a thousand years is _not_ considered young-"

"ANIKI! I'VE MISSED YOU, DA-ZE!"

Korea rocketed across the porch, strangling China in the most brutal embraces Japan had ever witnessed in his life. The Chinese man was lifted off his feet, his face immediately bordering purple, his eyes threatening to bulge from surprise or pain.

"So you're, like, just gonna stand there," Hong Kong commented, "while your boy-toy flirts with someone else? Talk about no dignity."

Japan's face flared. "W-what-"

"No, Nihon!" Korea whiplashed, an expression of horrified guilt on his face, "It's not what it looks like! You're the one for me, da-ze! I'll take you to the hospital if you're bleeding, to the park if you're dying and want to see Korean poppies in the winter- I'll kiss you in the rain- even if we get pneumonia I don't care- _NIHON-"_

Japan's teeth grated as Korea screeched into his ear. Naturally, Hong Kong had the whole scene videoed until Korea slung an arm around his shoulders- he's been doing that quite often these days- and threw a peace sign with a 'pose, Nihon! This if for all the multicultural lovers out there, da-ze!' Only when Taiwan fluttered into the room did Hong Kong tuck his phone away and China lead them out of the porch, followed by Thailand who directed them towards the beach.

Morning Tai Chi, meant to put your soul at peace and strengthen your body and mind, was eventful…

Hong Kong's raucous music disturbed the calm lapping of the waves. Korea's antics behind China's back made Taiwan burst into fits of laughter at the most inappropriate of times. The 'accidental' kicks that Hong Kong sent at Japan's shins frazzled him so much that he literally tried to twist the boy's ankle (which was aimed at Japan's temple) only for China to reprimand him like a four year old caught stealing sweets.

If Tai Chi was an inconvenience, then breakfast was a war.

Korea and Hong Kong were pulling at the large bowl of rice, their free hands grabbing onto the different bowls of sauces and seasonings.

"Eat more, aru! I didn't cook all this for nothing!"

China threw extra helpings of fried vegetables into everyone's bowls without explanation while Thailand cheerily laughed as Toto, the elephant, ran circles around everyone in excitement. A jug of water spilt across the table, staining Taiwan's sundress and Hong Kong demanded fresh orange juice only to get denied the very second it left his mouth.

"No, aru! We are drinking soya milk or conjee only- none of that western rubbish!"

"This is the twenty-first century, gramps," Hong Kong rolled his eyes. He poked at Korea's hand that skidded towards the dumplings. "Get in with the times."

"Improper! Disgracing your lineage without a seconds thought, aru! I would've raised you a proper, traditional Chinese man without any of the westernized plague-"

"Yeah, yeah, keep yapping gramps."

"_So rude, aru! Don't make me censor all your music!"_

Through the arguments that erupted, Japan slid a plate of fried Jiaozi towards Taiwan. She looked up at him questioningly before beaming, her eyes glimmering with gratitude.

"_Gum xia_!"

It had always been her favourite dish, he thought as she helped herself to some dumplings, adding some vinegar to them. He would remember coming down in his black uniform, sword strapped to the side and buttons gleaming, and find her waiting for him by the breakfast table in her fluttering pink dresses. She'd always start with jiaozi and end with jiaozi, savoring the taste in her mouth. He didn't especially like it, but he kept it for her, simply to enjoy the happiness on her young face.

He was going to continue his noodles before he caught Korea's eyes. Korea blinked at him before a smug little smirk crept up his thin lips that said 'I-saw-what-you-just-did', wagging his brows. Japan felt a pang of dread build within him, yet kept his face composed. He prayed the Korean wouldn't make a big deal of it or to, even worse, tell Hong Kong, who was an expert at blowing things out of proportion.

And Japan had a feeling that, when it came to Taiwan, Hong Kong could become quite malicious.

Even more so than usual.

"You guys shouldn't eat too much, ana~! It won't help when you're going to be out swimming."

"Swimming?" Japan blinked.

"We come to a private island to do what exactly? Feed pigeons?" Hong Kong rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not Thailand-san-"

"Why not?" Taiwan exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Nihon," Korea said suggestively. "It'll be real _fun_, right?"

"What do you mean?" Japan stiffened.

Hong Kong seemed to have sensed something too and poked the Korean with his chopsticks.

"So you guys are actually together now? Like, officially?"

"Of course! One learns many things from your bed-mate," Korea nodded importantly.

"Roommate!" Japan snapped.

"Bed-mate."

"Roommate-"

"I've prepared the best Chinese noodles, aru, only to be eaten by the beach, you know. You don't get them anywhere else," said China.

Was that supposed to convince him? Japan thought. Was that supposed to make him take up their offer to the beach and suffer through their insanity under the blaring sun until he got heatstroke from stressing himself out or dehydrating himself dry, screaming his lungs out at the antics he _knew_ Hong Kong and Korea would cook up?

"I'm not very keen on sitting under the sun-"

"Scared you're, like, gonna peel," Hong Kong sneered. "Princess."

"I don't peel-"

"Sure you don't," Hong Kong said nonchalantly. "I bet you can't even swim let alone float."

"I assure you, swimming is the least of my concerns."

"_I KNOW!"_ Korea stood up, "We'll see who's the fastest, _ne_? Who can swim the Pacific Ocean in less than an hour, wins!"

China rubbed his temples.

"That's impossible," Hong Kong leered.

"No it's not! I've done it loads of times, da-ze. Not my fault you aren't as fit as me."

"You, fit? All you do is video game your way through life."

"As if you're any better!"

"Like, I totally am."

"You can't even Tai Chi properly!"

"You can't even sit still for five seconds."

"You can't eat noodles with four chopsticks in one hand under forty seconds!"

"As if you can!"

"I broke the world record, da-ze!"

"I bet you don't even know what a world record _is_."

"It's a big black circle! Everyone knows that!"

Japan picked himself up silently, ready to slip through the doorway before they notice him and avoid any loitering by the beach. However, Taiwan grabbed his arm and energetically announced that they were heading off to swim.

"Ooh, Nihon, when did you get this sneaky," Korea snickered. "Running off with Taiwan all on your own-"

"How dare you implicate such inappropriate things, aru!" China roared. "Have some respect for your elders! Japan would do nothing of a sort-"

"Yeah, he's done worse," Hong Kong muttered darkly.

Would they ever drop it, he wondered helplessly. The comment stung so suddenly that it made him feel as though a sharpness had numbed his body, spreading a suffocating heaviness throughout. He looked away, trying to act as though he hadn't heard the Chinese teen, yet felt Taiwan's small fingers at his arm, rubbing circles empathetically.

* * *

"What is this?" China gawked. "W-what is this? How could you- how did you- _how…?"_

To be honest, Japan wasn't exactly shocked. He didn't expect it, yet he wasn't exactly surprised it was there. He'd be more surprised if Hong Kong _didn't_ have it. However, China must've been living on a completely different planet with a completely different image of Hong Kong in mind than the actual, living and breathing boy they all knew.

"_Take it off, aru! Take it off right now!"_

"It's, like, permanent."

"Don't give me that nonsense, aru! Nothing's permanent, take it off! Zài shàngdì de fèn- take it off!"

"No."

China seethed.

"It looks so cool, da-ze," Korea inspected it up close. "I want one!"

"You will do no such thing!" China bellowed.

"Sure," Hong Kong carried on casually, without a glitch, "this wicked guy in London did mine, but I think he opened a shop back home…"

"I forbid it!" China was still carrying on insistently. "I don't allow it, aru! You will take this- this- this _disease_ off right now!"

"Bit harsh, gramps, don't want you throwing your back now."

"Don't change the subject!"

Japan fidgeted slightly. He tugged nervously at his linen shirt. Taiwan was standing by Korea (which comically showed how short she was in comparison to the tall Asian) studying the tattoo on Hong Kong's lean back. It was of a thin black dragon, slithering from his right shoulder blade, down his back and wrapping around his left leg. Japan had to give it to him, it looked quite cool and at least he was being traditional by having a Chinese dragon rather than a red-string, blazing hot electric guitar (as England did… being the great example he _naturally_ was).

"I'd like a tattoo as well," Taiwan smiled.

China looked as though he had been hit with a gong. Hong Kong merely smirked and shot her a thumbs up.

"The times are changing too fast for me, aru," China muttered. "Too fast- where did I go wrong with them? Why don't you talk some decency into them?!"

Japan realized that China was actually screaming directly at him.

"That's because Nihon's got a cool tattoo as well, right?" Korea laughed, "show them, Nihon! Flash it!"

Japan blushed heavily. He could hear the recorder on Hong Kong's phone go on.

"Is… is this true, aru?"

China looked like a wounded bear. Why on earth did he even feel guilty all of a sudden?

"Come on, Nihon!"

Wait a second…

How did Korea know about it? He never recalled-

"I'd rather not."

"But you, like, don't deny it," Hong Kong fixed a pair of huge sunglasses on his face, "strip up, Nihon. I bet it's a little cherry blossom."

"That would be cute!" Taiwan exclaimed. "I'd love a cherry blossom on my left shoulder!"

"And how about, 'property of Japan' to go along with it, yeah? Like old times," Hong Kong snapped.

Japan stiffened yet Taiwan's hurt expression did more than words ever could. Hong Kong crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Korea, quite bored with the ongoing banter that he wasn't part of, proceeded to slip out of his shirt. Japan's eyes immediately fell onto the thick, knotted scar on the right of his collarbone. The skin, though no longer raw, looked distorted and painful. Korea caught his gaze and awkwardly brushed his fingers over it.

Japan swallowed.

He _knew_ that scar.

His fingers were like lead and he felt a wave of sickness.

"Excuse me."

He pushed past Taiwan and ignored China's surprised calls and stalked silently down the stone path between the trees. He swallowed, his throat clenched, and his heart suddenly hammering against his ribcage. He took in a deep breath that rattled in his lungs making him stop, grip for support, and wait for his senses to flood back into him. He had no idea what came upon him- no idea where this wave of nausea flooded from- but he knew one thing. He knew that he felt a pressure building around him like four concrete walls, edging closer and closer until they were sure to converge, destroy and meet.

* * *

He stood, his eyes straining, as he glared at the screen of his laptop. He had refreshed the page about twenty times now and stared at it for so long that he had soon lost track of time. With one click of a button, he would've secured himself a comfortable flight all the way to tokyo.

But he just couldn't do it.

He had to. It was best he left _now_ before things would start to bubble and burst. It was best to leave _now, _during the calm instead of an imminent storm. But why was it so hard for him to book a ticket? So hard to simply confirm his reservations and let that be it?

It would be rude on Thailand, he thought, and he didn't want to disappoint the smiling nation. After all the trouble Thailand went through to get them settled and to actually invite them over… he couldn't just pack up and leave like an angry tourist. Japan sighed and shut the laptop, running a hand exhaustedly over his face. Should he call someone?

Italy sprung into mind, but Japan didn't think he was in the mood to listen to the Italian get sidetracked by anything and everything that moved.

There was always Germany.

Japan cringed.

Germany meant well… but he wasn't exactly the person you'd call for comfort.

He swallowed and leaned back.

Was that it, then? Were those the only two he could turn to whenever he was in a dark corner? It wasn't that he was ungrateful, far from it. Those two Europeans were… quite the blessing, to tell the truth. They were different and they accepted him… loved him even though they saw, as clear as day, the atrocities he had done. They made mistakes too… they desecrated and destroyed as well… and maybe that's what made all the difference.

They understood him because they had gone through the same things.

His family… his family had suffered from his hand. They had paid the price of his ambitions.

And now… now he didn't know what to do.

"You can't erase the past," he said to himself.

His phone buzzed.

Quizzically, Japan reached out for it.

"Hello-"

"_I'll say this once and only once, Australia, if you do not tell me where you kept your pathetic excuse of a wombat in my house, I swear I'll poison the airs until it bloody suffocates to death-"_

"England-san?"

"_Or god help me- Oh… Japan? Is that you?"_

"Yes."

"_Bloody hell- stupid technology. Sorry about that, I was phoning up Australia and must've called you by mistake. Have no idea how I managed to do that though…"_

"It's no problem."

"_Well then, I'll just- are you alright? You sound a bit down there."_

Japan straightened up. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm alright."

"_Doesn't sound alright to me. When you're stuck raising a bunch of teenagers for god knows how many years, you pick up stuff. So, anything the matter? You're on holiday with your family, right? Anything unpleasant happened there?"_

"Ah… well, I-"

"_Family problems," _England snorted. Japan could see him nodding, "_the last time I went on 'vacation' with my good ole family we ended up looking for Wales' imaginary dragon in the Tower of London only for Scotland to lock me up in a bloody cell overnight. Complete tosser, I tell you..." _Japan pursed his lips. He could feel an annoyed rant coming along. It was as though England had been waiting for someone to rave on and Japan had the misfortune of being forced to listen_. "I mean, I work the hardest to make sure they're not bloody bankrupt and have their bloody paperwork sorted out, but then they start complaining about everything! I mean, I think I deserve a bit of appreciation! Instead, they start making inaccurate 'historical' movies on how much of a bloody demon I was! And don't get me started on the whole 'take-away-my-language-and-ruin-it' parade that America's been throwing- who the hell speaks American? It's not even a bloody language, it's a fucking nationality- you don't speak American you speak ENGLISH! Is it so hard to speak normally- to value the English language as it is and not throw in these atrocities? And Oxford isn't even helping by adding those ridiculous words into their stupid dictionary- how are we going to fix the youth of today if you don't stop them from the very beginning? I didn't do that and BOOM, look at where that git America is, throwing fireworks around like it's a bloody party every July while I sit here- _COUGH -"

"… England-san-!"

"_God, I think I'm coming down with something. As if this damn rain is doing anything about it either- I mean, why is it only London that gets the downpours from nowhere? Why can't Dublin get it? They missed a freak storm by a hair- a hair! Instead, I get trees plucked from the ground and tossed into the skies- seriously! Is this because I decided to go a bit overboard when I was a youth- rebelled a bit too much? Oh yeah- on the topic of rebellion, how's Hong Kong?"_

"Uh- Hong Kong-san?"

"_Yeah, how's he doing? Is he alright? He hates it when I call up to check on him- apparently he thinks I'm treating him like a child."_

"He's alright. He's at the beach with everyone else."

"_Ah, the beach. That's nice… sun and cloudless skies. Sounds very nice actually," _Japan could detect a tinge of envy. _"What about you? Why aren't you out with them?"_

"Well, I… I don't really like swimming much."

"_Doesn't mean you stay cooped up in a room and avoid the sunshine. When it rains every single day, you learn to appreciate the simplicities of life."_

Japan's lips parted.

"_Well then, I need to go. Have to phone up Australia about his stupid wombat."_

"Thank you very much, England-san."

"Sure… anytime, I guess… well then, cheers."

When it rains every single day, you learn to appreciate the simplicities of life…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello everyone! Would you all believe me if I told you that there's one chapter left? I knew this story was going to be a bit longer than A Very Asian New Year (I need an abbreviation for that -_-) but I didn't expect it to end so soon xD However, due to the upcoming ending of A Very Asian Vacation (Dun dun duuun), a third Asian fic will be posted (a sequel to the sequel) to wrap our Asians up in a nice, neat little parcel! So, my Asian fics are officially a TRILOGY! :D _

_Either way! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

**A Very Asian Vacation**

* * *

It rained and so, he found himself sitting opposite China in the living room, getting extra helpings on a pre-dinner meal.

"This one has a secret Chinese ingredient," China said importantly as he moved a bit of the noodles from Japan's bowl and replaced it with some stir-fry. "Makes the flavor of the vegetables more pronounced, aru."

"_Arigato_-"

"This one has an extra ingredient that I personally use," China added a thick sauce over the side of the noodles, "no two bowls of this taste the same- each one has it's own characteristics, aru."

"Yes, thank you."

"This one has another ingredient- secret, aru- that makes the colours more appealing to the eater," China added a few pieces of chicken seasoned with herbs. "Also, the smell is stronger, isn't it? You can almost feel Beijing when you eat it, aru."

"Hai. I agree."

"I also have another bowl right here…"

Japan would've whimpered then and there. He was close to getting bloated and he was sure he'd have no room for dinner. The moment China stepped in and found him in the kitchen, trying to steam some rice, did he pull him into the living room and tell him to wait. He returned with a tray laden with different bowls and plates and pitchers, treating him to the different cuisines of China while his older brother went on and on about the secrecy of his cooking. It was delicious, Japan had to admit- not as good as sushi, though- but he just couldn't stomach anymore.

But telling that to an exuberant China… He really hadn't the heart.

"We're having dinner?" Korea appeared by the doorway.

He must've just finished bathing since his hair was sopping wet, hanging over his face in a rather cool fashion that Korea would normally never achieve.

"I'll start dinner now, actually, aru," China heaved himself up, giving a loud sigh as he stretched his back. "Anything you want-"

"_KIMCHI!"_ Korea exclaimed. "Don't forget the kimchi!"

China scowled yet waddled out of the room. Japan wondered if he could get up as well and take his leave, hiding in his room until he was called down for dinner. Korea, though, had other plans. He plopped himself opposite the Japanese and gripped him from the arm, pulling him back into his seat.

"So, what have you been doing here all by yourself, Nihon?"

"Reading."

"Tokyo Kinky isn't exactly educational," Hong Kong drawled as he made his nonchalant appearance.

"Oooooh Nihon, what happened to honour, da-ze!"

"Probably never had it."

He was definitely going to take his leave.

Hong Kong's face was slightly burnt. His cheeks were much redder from the sun, giving him a very boyish look. As his large bowl of noodles, vegetables, seasonings, chicken and who-knows-what was dominated over by the his two brothers, Japan took it as a free ticket to wander out of the living room and find himself some peace. He left the newspaper here somewhere…

"Ah, Japan!" Thailand appeared. "Where did you run off to, ana~?"

"I wasn't feeling very well," Japan mumbled his excuse. "I preferred to rest rather than stay under the sun."

"Ahh," Thailand nodded. "The sun does get to your head sometimes, doesn't it? By the way, I haven't heard from Vietnam in a while… do you know how she's been?"

"Vietnam-san?" Japan blinked. That's odd. "I believe she's fine. Last I saw her was during the new year."

"Right, right," Thailand laughed. "Of course."

"Is something the matter with her?"

"Hm? I don't think so- well, I hope not. Just asking about how she is, that's all," Thailand explained. He fidgeted slightly before shaking his head, "are you on your way up?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind putting these incense sticks into one of the bathroom drawers?"

He took the box of lavender candles and an extra bag of vanilla wax. Thailand, in his usual cheery smile, thanked him and walked into the living room while Japan made his way upstairs. The lights were dimmed to give a very comforting night, casting a sheet of relaxed drowsiness over the house. However, he could hear the rumbling chatter of Hong Kong, Korea and possibly even Thailand, yet it was more of contentment than a nuisance.

A bathroom door was ajar by his room, and he pushed in-

Taiwan.

"_G-Gomenasai- Uh- I deeply apologize- I didn't know- watashi wa nakatta aidea o- um-"_

His fingers were shaking manically and his face threatened to burst into flames. He got to his senses and realized that he was _still in the bathroom_ before he dashed out and slammed the door shut. His breathing was shallow- heavy- and he couldn't even see straight. A cold douse of fear gripped him from the centre of his stomach, making him feel sick.

He pushed himself against the door and hastened into his own room, running a hand through his hair with quivering fingers. He lowered himself onto his bed with a loud groan as frustration built up inside him.

What had he done?!

God, what was wrong with him?

Why didn't he knock?! Why didn't he ask if anyone was there instead of barging in-

He took in a shuddering breath, trying to gain control of the scattered thoughts in his scattered mind. He stared drily at the wall in front of him, the silence pounding against his eardrums. He could hear nothing but his breaths.

She was undressed.

Wet and half-naked.

Japan bit at his lip and clenched his eyes shut. He could see her clearly in the back of his mind- see her clearly as though it were stuck on his eyelids, forcing him to face the impropriety of his actions-

He couldn't face her again.

"_NIHON! COME DOWNSTAIRS! NIHON! NIII-HON!"_

A faint ringing in his ears blocked Korea's incessant voice, leaving him in a thumping stillness in his lukewarm bedroom. He could hear a voice, in the back of his mind, reminding him to stay still and simply breath- to not lose any control of himself. He couldn't burst into panic-

"God, Nihon, are you bloody deaf?" Hong Kong slammed the door open. "You're gonna have to set up the table with us-" Hong Kong paused.

Japan almost jumped- something completely surprising that Hong Kong's eyes widened a fraction on his burnt, boyish face. He eyed him from head to toe shamelessly, a slight disturbed twinge on his brow, before he edged forward and poked the older nation on the shoulder apprehensively.

"Hey, you alright?"

"_Hai,_" Japan nodded slowly. "_Hai,_ I'm fine."

Hong Kong winced slightly, "was it something I said?"

There was sincerity in his voice that shook Japan out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

Hong Kong's concerned face was quickly masked, and he was once again indifferent. "Nothing, just come on downstairs. Gramps can, like, deny all he wants, but he needs help with dinner."

* * *

Every time something clicked or moved, Japan's eyes would snap towards the doorway.

He helped with the chopping under China's watchful, eagle eyes. China insisted on a particular _way_ for the vegetables to be cut to release more flavor and had a nasty habit of forcing Japan to repeat if the carrot wasn't diagonal enough or the cabbage wasn't as thin as he liked. Korea bounced about in his usual energetic self, 'helping' in his own inconvenient way while Thailand chattered pleasantly in the background on things no one really cared about. Hong Kong had disappeared, even though he was strictly on table duty.

"Taiwan says she's like, not feeling good, so she isn't coming down," said Hong Kong, reentering with a tower of plates balancing quite nicely on his head.

China almost had a panic attack, launching himself towards the casual teen, screeching at him to hold the plates like a human instead of risk breaking them and killing all of them with stray glass.

Japan felt his throat clench.

After sending Hong Kong (who looked oddly triumphant) to sit down and simply not help for the night, China huffed by the doorway, his gaze worriedly on the staircase.

"I'll make her some Chinese herbal tea-"

"Secret, I presume?" Hong Kong piped.

"Don't mock the traditions of your ancestors, _baichi!"_

"Hey Nihon, are you alright?" Korea thumped him on the back.

He was already feeling nauseous and Korea's unexpected thwack reduced him to an intense, surprised coughing fit before he threw a sharp kick at the Korean's feet.

"I hope you're not falling ill as well," Thailand said concernedly.

"No, I'm fine," Japan shook his head, gently pushing the Thai's outstretched hand. "I just need a bit of rest."

"Not you too, aru!" China screeched from where he stood with a steaming glass of tea. "I didn't cook all this for nothing!"

"Don't worry gramps, Korea and I can totally handle it," Hong Kong said sagely.

"_Ne! _With honour, da-ze!"

* * *

He slept fitfully. It was hot and sticky, sweat clinging to his neck and forehead, making it too unpleasant to even _remain_ asleep. He'd fall into darkness before springing back up, facing the underside of Korea's bed. He wanted to lower the dial of the AC, but felt too languid to move. He debated praying for the Korean to wake up, cause a clatter, and shuffle towards the controller himself instead of Japan.

Eventually, though, he did succumb to sleep.

Something he regretted.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_He stalked down the vast halls, the moon sending in cold sheens of icy silver through the high-arching windows. The golden buttons of his uniform glinted maliciously in the light while the blackness of his shirt blended with the shadows he stalked through. He could feel the heaviness over his back and the thick, gruesome burden of imperial pride hang from his shoulders, billowing by his shins. _

_There was a dark fury engulfing him. A hissing, seething, searing anger that threatened to crack under his skin. _

_He stopped._

_Shadows held their breaths. _

"_Taiwan."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears and blood. _

"_I-," her voice was a horrified whisper. Her eyes were wide and dry and stained, unable to comprehend and unable to understand. "I-"_

"_I strictly told you to never enter this-"_

"_How…"_

"_I strictly told you to never enter this room."_

_She barely heard him, her wide eyes trailing off onto the empty, bare ceiling. She winced slightly, as though jerking away an incessant fly, before slowly looking at him directly. _

"_He's sick," she whispered. "He's so sick."_

_Her fingers, light and nimble and trembling, moved from the boy's arm onto his forehead. She brushed away his choppy bangs with those quivering hands as tears began to dribble down her eyes and onto his massacred, scarred face. _

_Hong Kong barely flinched. _

_If it wasn't for the guttural noise in his throat as he breathed through swollen, constricted airways, he could've been a ravaged corpse. His chest was too thin to show any proof of motion through his stained shirt and his mouth was dry and chapped and too pained to even move. _

"_I…" Taiwan's voice was lost amidst her shock. "He's so…"_

_Japan clenched his fist._

_He could feel all that searing rage threatening to burst- all that pent up anger ready to lash upon the next thing that moved. He was exhausted and he was not in the mood for any of her pleads for something that was completely worthless in his eyes. _

"_I strictly forbade you to enter this wing," he said quietly. Warningly. _

"_But-"_

_He stalked into the room, the smell of blood and sickness slamming against his nose, and gripped her from her thin arm. He jerked her upwards, her surprised- or was it pained?- yelp stinging him ever so slightly, before he dragged her out of the room forcefully. He dragged her, his grip like iron, past the cold hallways and down the darkened corridors until they were back into the hostility of his room. He threw her in, his fingers clenching back into bleeding fists the moment he let go, and slammed the door shut. He hissed, closing his eyes to regain his composure, before glowering at her._

"_What were you doing there?"_

"_He's starving…" Taiwan stared at the empty wall ahead of her, talking more to herself than to Japan. "His skin- it's… it's _plague_." Her hands slowly reached up to her face, cupping her stained cheeks in panicked disbelief. Her pale, shocked face crumpled. "I- I t-thought… I-"_

"_I strictly-"_

_An ear-splitting shriek. She screamed. _

_She screamed and collapsed into a fit of breathless, harsh sobbing, her eyes shining with a terrified, hysterical and frenzied radiance. Her whole body shook and her weeps were becoming more inhuman by the second, louder and louder until his entire room was resounding with it's abnormal echoed. Japan winced, his bleeding palm pulsing._

"_Taiwan-" his voice cracked. _

_Her voice plummeted against his ears. He could see chaos- flashes of carnage- and the steel slice of a clean blade into screeching mothers on foreign streets. He could see the blood pouring like rivers, his boots stained and his skin bleached, and could see those dark, dark eyes glaring at him with so much abhorrence it made his skin crawl. He could see flames engulf that small house of bamboo, searing against the childhood innocence he had destroyed, and the crackling of the fire replaced with China's distressed shouts._

_Her screams stopped- and so did the chaos._

_However, her fingers gripped at the front of his shirt like daggers. _

_He jerked backwards- completely taken by surprise, completely off his guard- and held her shoulders instinctively lest she fell. She was so small under his hands- flighty and thin and frail- and the tears that dripped down her face wrenched guiltily at his heart. He hated seeing her like this. She was his treasure- his prized colony- the jewel of his empire… she held a special place in his heart that he liked to keep locked up, savoring it only for the small times he'd like to see her smiling under the cherry blossoms or listening to trickling streams by the gardens. _

"_H-how can you do something like that?" she said. "You'd n-never- never-"_

"_It's something you don't understand," his voice was as icy as the emptiness in his room. "You're still a child-"_

"_I'm not a child!" She shrieked. "I'm- I'm not a child!" she was hysterical. "I'm n-not a child- you're _killing_ him!" _

_He grit his teeth. _

_He hated it. He hated the concern that was laced into her lips. The tears that dripped for the pain Hong Kong was in and not because for Japan's own demise. He hated the fact that _his_ treasure had her heart burning because of the scars of a worthless destroyed island- an island ruled under a western fist, his language laced with western words and his system laced with western stains. _

"_That is none of your concern."_

_She winced. It was so sharp it looked as though he had hit her._

"_You were never like this," she trembled. "You- you were never like this."_

_He kept his composure. He stared at her frenetic, distraught form with hooded, clouded eyes. _

"_It's for the good of the Empire."_

"_But they're family- our family. How can- how can you-"_

"_They're not my family," he spat. It was harsh and vicious and spiteful. "I've had enough- head to your room."_

_But Taiwan didn't move. He turned away, undoing the buttons of his uniform brutally and whipping the belt off his waist. He didn't hear the shuffling of her dress as she'd leave to room or her whimpering, shocked breaths. He heard plummeting silence that was once again broken by the stubborn girl. _

"_Am I not your family?"_

_He stopped. _

"_You've lost your mind," she said softly, tears dripping. "You've lost all your senses. You can't see what's real anymore."_

* * *

_They haunted the house like shadows. _

_He could hear Hong Kong's guttural coughs, staring down at the boy who vomited blood across the glimmering white floor. His skin was marred and ugly; his face thin and contorted into a vicious mask of pain. He didn't know why, but he felt so angry all the time. Even though victory was reigning across the east, he felt furious. _

_He didn't relent and he didn't bring any mercy. If they couldn't survive, then it was their incompetence- their weakness. If they couldn't survive, then it was a good riddance of a vile, lowly race. A perishing of worthlessness. A cleaning up of dirt and dust. _

_Or so he told himself. _

_He would wash his hands. He'd wash and wash and wash, yet the red still stained. He lathered in boiling water- he scrubbed his fingers raw- yet the red glared and glowered. He hid them under gloves, yet he could smell it- pungent and rotten as the plagued puke on his pearly floors._

* * *

_His woman came to him that night. _

_A whore. A prostitute. A young girl kidnapped from the land of their fathers to commit the highest of honors. _

_Or so they told him._

_Or so he told himself. _

_He wouldn't care what she looked like or where she was from. He didn't care if she was marred with bruises or had skin as soft as rain. He didn't care if she sobbed underneath him or moaned so guiltily it made the hairs on his back stand. He just released the pent up vehemence- that distraught disturbance that crawled over his mind like scorpions- those thoughts that tore his head apart and burnt across his skin like jagged knives-_

_But she was soft, this girl._

_Far too soft. _

_Her fingers were frail and nimble and her shoulders were small underneath his palm. She smelt familiar- like flowery blossoms underneath a soaking, spring sky- and her sobs were more fear than pain. Usually he wouldn't care- he'd continue until he satiated- but this time… this time he stopped. _

_He stopped, hovering over that small body beneath him, shadowed under the darkness. He could hear her shuffle, her kimono like broken wings by her bare sides, and hear an unstable breath. The moon decided to glide tantalizingly by the window, shedding its icy lights into the room-_

_He stumbled away-_

_His heart throttled his throat and his stomach was gored with pain-_

_He retched._

He woke up with a jolt, sweating, coughing and spluttering.

Korea, wide-eyed and pale with fear, shook his shoulder.

"Kiku? What's wrong-"

Bile was rising up his throat.

He pushed past his brother and staggered off the bed. He raced to the bathroom, slamming onto a few corners in his blind blundering, before throwing himself at the toilet seat and _retched. _He puked bitterness, vomited sickness and heaved until he had gagged himself dry. Only when he swallowed and fell back did he realize that Korea was rubbing soothing circles around his back…

And that his arms were desecrated and bleeding.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Nothing." His voice was shaking. He felt despicable. "It's nothing."

"Nothing and you woke up half-dying, da-ze?!" Korea's exclamation was loud and high-pitched, driving needles through Japan's ears.

He felt a throbbing headache thump at the base of his forehead, making him groan and shut his eyes. He swayed slightly, on the spot, before he felt his brother's arms steady him. His fingers were bony yet firm, reminding Japan of iron bars. It must've been hardened by years of severe labor, destroying the hands that had once been once soft and simple.

"Should I call aniki-"

"_Of course not, you idiot!" _

Korea blanched. Japan swore. "I deeply apologize. That was rude of me," he swallowed back another plume of bile. "I-"

"Hey, no sweat," Korea said softly. "We're human, it's alright to get annoyed."

He watched his brother's slim back slither out of the door, leaving him in the heavy silence of the room. His clothes were wet with sweat and his sleeves were stained with pungent blood. His nails were cracked and crumpled, a ruined mess on his fingers far too painful to even be real. Korea returned with a handful of small bottles and bandages.

"We'll keep it our secret, eh Nihon," Korea winked.

Japan emptily stared at the wall.

He could feel those hardened fingers wrap the coarse cloth, feel the stinging of the antiseptic and took in the scent of the disinfectant that pierced up his sinuses.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"It was nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Korea held the edge of the bandage with his lips, a scissor in hand. "What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"I'm experienced with these things, da-ze," Korea said matter-of-factly. "Best thing is to let it all out."

Japan's lip quivered. He bit at it. God, he was acting ridiculous. _Man up_, he reprimanded himself. _Don't show such weakness, it's disgraceful._

"I apologize for my inconvenience."

"I'm not accepting it unless you tell me," Korea crossed his legs, grabbing Japan's other bleeding arm, dabbing the blood away with a wet cloth.

"I'd rather not speak of it," he said bitingly.

"Come on, Nihon!" Korea whined. "Keeping it bottled doesn't do any good! If you want to keep it a one time thing, you should express it!"

"Korea, I don't want-"

"Nihon-"

"Enough!"

"_Enough!" his voice resounded against the emptiness of the vast room, mockingly chanting off the walls, "enough."_

_He could see them like a picture shadowed by the fading of its memory, standing: thin, and weak and cold… tired and angry and exhausted. Eyes ringed by oppression and faces marred by cruelty. _

"Nihon?" Korea leant slightly, trying to peer up into the hollow eyes of his Japanese brother. There was something quite… abnormal in them. "Is… is everything alright-"

"It's nothing," Japan's voice was a strangled whisper. "It's- it's _nothing_-"

"_Nothing. We did nothing!" Korea's face had been desperate. _

_Japan remembered slapping him, straight across the face, his palm throbbing from the pain of its force. Blood splattered against the beige walls in furious red, like blasphemed war paint. He struck out his hand, clasping the attacking arm of his twin, and pinned him against the wall, staining his strained back with the blood._

"_Whatever we do is our concern-"North had said bitingly._

"_Your concern?" he had scoffed. "And who do you think you are to have concerns?" _

"_We have the right-"_

_His grip tightened, locking around the man's throat._

"_I'll repeat what I said," he threw a seething glare at the man by his feet, "only once. Separate rooms, separate buildings. You are not to be seen together."_

"Nihon-"

Japan sprung from the bed, stumbling away in panicked turmoil, almost toppling over from a wayward chair. The room was teetering, and the frightened face of Korea was doubling in his gaze, splitting like phantoms ready to surround him. His back was pressed against the cold, unyielding wall, his ruined nails digging against the wood that he could hear them crack and grate and crumble further into ruin.

"Japan, it's alright-" Korea brought a hand towards him.

"_P-please," she whispered, her finger at his shoulders, lowering down his spine. "I-I'll help you. So that y-you don't hurt them anymore-"_

_Shee was like a broken doll. Her eyes that once held the spring were now like a fathomless abyss of winter. Her voice that once held so much emotion was flat and ruined. He felt suffocated with every word she said, as though she were drowning him further into a sea of his own sins- throttling him- choking him-_

"_Shut up," he whispered. He gripped his head with his nails._

"_W-what-"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Insane. _

_Absolutely insane._

_Her throat was under his iron fingers- her body arching painfully against him-_

_He was screaming. Shouting. About what, he had no idea… he could just see her eyes, threatening to bulge out of her head with pain and disbelief and smell blood clog up his noise. She was spluttering- guttural- heaving-_

_He pushed her away, staggering backwards, almost collapsing-_

_He could see them- see their eyes accusingly glaring at him-_

_His hands were stained and bleeding, the red oozing out painfully between his fingers- _

_The shadows laughed- _

_Mei cried-_

Korea watched in disturbed confusion, backing away slightly from his quaking brother whose nails dug clawed into his forehead. Blood dripped down his cheeks from his scratched scalp and harsh whispers escaped his bitten lips. However, Korea stopped, feeling his heart shatter when tears starting dripping down Japan's porcelain face.


End file.
